world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
102013HumanMemo
07:42 CAC RIGHT NOW opened memo on board BRIEFING. 07:43 CURRENT abyssalArrow CAA RIGHT NOW responded to memo. 07:43 CAA: I am attempting to gather our co players. 07:43 CURRENT talentedAviator CTA RIGHT NOW responded to memo. 07:43 CTA: hello 07:43 CURRENT galactoidArrival CGA RIGHT NOW responded to memo. 07:43 CGA: oh! hey dean 07:43 CGA: heard you were alive and stuff 07:43 CGA: and a player 07:43 CAA: Hello Dean. 07:43 CTA: hey doir, and yes 07:43 CAA: I am glad to hear you made it. 07:43 CAC: yeah 07:44 CAC: that was 07:44 CAC: something 07:44 CURRENT chessAficionado CCA RIGHT NOW responded to memo. 07:44 CCA: ?... 07:44 CGA: oh, have we all gotten in yet> 07:44 CAA: Sami is as of now MIA, but we can proceed without her. 07:44 CGA: wait, no 07:44 CGA: duh 07:44 CGA: i havent brought anyone in 07:44 CAA: I would like for us to catch up on what is going on. 07:44 CGA: so what are your lands like? 07:44 CCA: Focus doir... 07:44 CGA: okay 07:44 CTA: DRAGONS 07:44 CAC: earhty 07:44 CCA: Amber... 07:44 CAC: *earthy 07:44 CGA: foxes and a beach 07:45 CAA: Mine is of timber and cogs. 07:45 CAC: since I'm still fucking there 07:45 CCA: oh yes... 07:45 CAA: Right, we still need to get Nate in. 07:45 CTA: well, banners and Dragons 07:45 CGA: who else has it? 07:45 CGA: i heard Leon has it 07:45 CGA: if any of you guys know him 07:45 CCA: No... 07:45 CAA: I do not know Leon. 07:45 CAA: Is he a new player? 07:45 CCA: I believe a friend of mine has aquired a copy as well... 07:46 CGA: he's one of the 8 07:46 CAA: Two new players? What happened to Dane and Moss? 07:46 CGA: mia 07:46 CCA: They were not able to recieve their copies... 07:46 CGA: leon said he got an email a couple days ago 07:47 CGA: so whats this about? 07:47 CTA: who's know whats going on, cerntinly not me seeing as how i have been locked in a closet for the last week 07:47 CCA: Jack I believe... 07:47 CAA: I wanted to catch up, because as I understand there have been some major goings on. 07:47 CAA: Yes, Jack. 07:47 CAC: asshole 07:47 CGA: oh, right 07:47 CAA: I trusted him but it appears my trust was misplaced. 07:47 CCA: yes Nate, the asshole... 07:47 CGA: who is he? 07:47 CGA: is he another player? 07:47 CAC: nope 07:47 CCA: Kate, your sprite may be dangerous... 07:47 CAC: but, he duped us 07:48 CCA: Jack was your server am I right?... 07:48 CAA: Oh no... 07:48 CAA: You're right. 07:48 CCA: And he gave you the eyes you prototyped... 07:48 CGA: wow what an ass 07:48 CCA: So be careful... 07:48 CAA: Though I doubt it is my sprite so much as the enemies that come from it. 07:48 CAC: how so? 07:48 CGA: i only ever talked to him like twice before this month 07:48 CGA: so are we on like one big planet with a bunch of lands? 07:48 CAA: My sprite does not speak, but it has been nothing but helpful so far. 07:49 CAC: what? 07:49 CAA: I am unsure, Doir. 07:49 CAC: I'm so lost 07:49 CTA: at least you can locate your sprite 07:49 CGA: id go exploring but im currently in my mom's lab 07:49 CGA: she's trying to see if im paranormal 07:49 CCA: Hehe... 07:49 CAC: cry me a river 07:49 CAA: We need to get Nate in. 07:49 CTA: pff, 07:49 CCA: Table smacking people is fun... 07:49 CAC: I want off this rock 07:49 CGA: yeah but she was so pissed afterwards i didnt even try to rebel 07:49 CAA: Who is to be his server player? 07:50 CCA: Dean?... 07:50 CTA: yes, based on the info i have gathered, from all the sit jack left, it would be a good idea too do so 07:50 CCA: Or maybe doir... 07:50 CAC: I was his 07:50 CCA: Oh yes... 07:50 CAC: I guess 07:50 CGA: oh hey my sprites here 07:50 CCA: Xenomorph?... 07:50 CGA: my mom shot a bunch of electricity at him and 'coaxed' him into the chamber too 07:50 CGA: yeah oh god he's ugly 07:51 CAC: hahahah 07:51 CCA: sorry... 07:51 CTA: acttully im Kates sever, the progam is currently running on some old peice of shit jack left 07:51 CAA: Dean - > Me -> Sami -> Beau -> Doir -> Leon -> Beau's Friend -> Nate -> Dean? 07:51 CAC: sure 07:51 CGA: sounds reasonable 07:51 CCA: That seems to be the order... 07:51 CAC: leave me here 07:51 CAC: until the fucking end 07:51 CAC: whatever 07:51 CGA: can we do anything else with those machines? 07:51 CAC: if I burn though 07:51 CAA: I'm sorry Nate, but my sprite is urging me to make sure it is a circle. 07:51 CCA: I belive so... 07:51 CGA: they looked pretty complicated, far too complicated to just enter us 07:52 CAA: I don't know, Doir. Try to ask your sprite for help. 07:52 CTA: we will get you in Nate, i'll make sure of that, we gotta hunt the bastard Jack down together rember 07:52 CCA: May I?... 07:52 CGA: he's just making retarded alien sounds 07:52 CGA: or she? 07:52 CAA: Ugh. 07:52 CAA: I would like more information on the machines. 07:52 CGA: i yelled at him and he gave me a ghost pez 07:52 CCA: I have some theories Kate... 07:52 CTA: another problem we have to adress, is what did jack prototype 07:52 CAA: Do tell. 07:53 CCA: From what we've all experienced *sans nate)... 07:53 CAA: One moment, TA, I want to hear Beau first. 07:53 CAC: fuck you too 07:53 CCA: These sheets the server deployed created effigyes... 07:53 CTA: because from what i can tell, what we prototype effects the imps 07:53 CCA: *effigys... 07:53 CTA: and?? 07:53 CGA: yeah 07:53 CGA: ive got two halves of mine right here 07:53 CGA: im looking dashing holy shit 07:53 CCA: So what is to say, other sheets, produse other things... 07:54 CCA: Possibly portals to other's lands?... 07:54 CTA: mine is somewere in this pile of shit with a snapped neck 07:54 CGA: beau, what does the server look like? 07:54 CCA: mine was checkmated... 07:54 CAA: Where would a portal be? 07:54 CGA: can you send me some screenshots of the interface? 07:54 -- CURRENT chessAficionado CCA sent interface.exe -- 07:54 CCA: here... 07:54 CGA: cool 07:54 CAC: hurry up 07:55 CAC: dude 07:55 CCA: WAIT... 07:55 CGA: whats this blue gusher shit? 07:55 CCA: idk... 07:55 CAC: oh grist 07:55 CTA: i belive thats girst, 07:55 CGA: wow i have a lot 07:55 CAC: Jack told me it's used to make shit 07:55 CTA: from what it says here on jacks computer, we have a metric fuckton of it 07:55 CGA: hey, can you move the machines down here, beau? 07:56 CCA: I can try... 07:56 CAC: can you focus 07:56 CGA: i want to experiment 07:56 CAC: on finishing this chain 07:56 CGA: i am in a science lab 07:56 CCA: Should... 07:56 CAC: I prefer living 07:56 CCA: should I bonk your mom again... 07:56 CGA: no 07:56 CCA: aww... 07:56 CGA: she'll bonk me with like 4 woks 07:57 CAC: Doir, get your ass in gear 07:57 CTA: nice house btw kate 07:57 CGA: p sure this is child abuse too bad all of the police are about to die 07:57 CGA: k 07:57 CCA: I will remove the pan collection... 07:57 CGA: nah 07:57 CGA: leave it 07:57 CAC: or I will haunt your ass so hard 07:57 CGA: lol 07:57 CGA: uh oh 07:57 CGA: brb 07:57 CCA: I had an idea... 07:57 CCA: Kate, you were sami's server yes?... 07:58 CAC: I will put my ghost ass in your face and everything 07:58 CTA: anyways, , what about are sprites, if we still have people to enter we need to be carefull 07:58 CAA: Thank you. 07:58 CAA: And yes I was. 07:58 CCA: AA, what did sami prototype?... 07:58 CAA: Her father, the Colonel. 07:58 CCA: Oh dear... 07:58 CTA: as the sprites seem to effect these things, i have taken to Imps 07:58 CAA: He shall now be referred to as ColonelSprite. 07:58 CAC: son of a bitch 07:58 CCA: this confirms my theory... 07:58 CTA: about? 07:59 CCA: human protottyping... 07:59 CAC: and? 07:59 CCA: And the effects it has... 07:59 CCA: So far... 07:59 CAC: on? 07:59 CCA: no humans have been prototyped... 07:59 CCA: I tried butler... 07:59 CAC: effects on? 07:59 CCA: but he resisted... 07:59 CTA: Nate, did you get a good look at what Jack prototyped 08:00 CAC: A box 08:00 CAA: If the new humans are online, please bring them into this memo. 08:00 CCA: How helpful... 08:00 CAC: but a face came out 08:00 CAC: I'm sorry 08:00 CAC: I was a little shocked 08:00 CAC: by the fact that I just unleashed 08:00 CTA: nah its' okay man, you didn't know 08:01 CAC: whatever that was 08:01 CTA: oh, i think i just saw my sprite 08:01 CCA: Oh dear... 08:01 CCA: I believe the imps are making a move... 08:01 CCA: I will return... 08:02 CAC: and then there were 3 08:02 CTA: couldn't be sure though, that guy is one elusive mother fucker 08:02 CAA: Good luck beau. 08:02 CAA: luck, Beau. 08:02 CAA: I will attempt to contact the new humans. 08:02 CAC: ok 08:02 CTA: So, imps, has anyone besides me and Beau, run into them yet 08:02 CAC: I'll get shit set up 08:02 CAA: I have, but I did not engage. 08:03 CCA: I return... 08:03 CAC: once the time comes I want to be gone 08:03 CCA: It was a scouting party... 08:03 CAC: asap 08:03 CAA: I am trying, Nate. 08:03 CAC: try harder then 08:04 CAA: Ugh. 08:04 CGA: alright im back 08:04 CAA: I can't find these new players. 08:04 CAC: shit 08:04 CAC: shit 08:04 CAC: SHIT 08:04 CTA: good, i would advise you to be carefull, as they seem to no only be somekind of xenomorph gost creature, but they also seem highly intelligent, almost as if the have knolwage of milatary tatics 08:04 CAA: Nate? 08:04 CCA: what?... 08:04 CAC: I'm fucked then 08:04 CAA: We just need a bit more time Nate. I might be able to help. 08:05 CAC: time is something we don't have 08:05 CTA: almost as if someone had protyped a milatay genius 08:05 CAA: I am a Sylph of Time, apparently. 08:05 CCA: Yes, it seems they gain the qualitites of what we prototped... 08:05 -- CURRENT talentedAviator CTA looks at beau -- 08:05 CCA: Heir of light here... 08:05 CAC: shits gone to hell here 08:05 CCA: Of TA, sami prototyped the general... 08:05 CAA: I know we'll get you in, Nate. 08:05 CGA: Page of Mind. 08:05 CTA: why, whats happening nate 08:06 CCA: I have not seen what effects the queen has had... 08:06 CAC: oh 08:06 CAC: just the apacolypse 08:06 CGA: beau prototyped a xenomorph pez 08:06 CGA: i havent seen any imps 08:06 CGA: i did see a fox and it was very cute 08:06 CCA: I was rushed... 08:06 CCA: lucky... 08:06 CAC: tasty 08:06 CAC: least we'll have food 08:06 CTA: yeah, i could tell from the way the imps have looked like creatures from the moive aliens except on steriods 08:06 CGA: also, dont quote me on this, but i think there are hot elf people on my beach 08:07 CTA: lucky bastard 08:07 CCA: ?... 08:07 CGA: oh my god if you kill my foxes i will murder you 08:07 CCA: GA... 08:07 CCA: the fuck... 08:07 CGA: well thats what i saw 08:07 CGA: they look like a trap though 08:07 CTA: GA are you a closet Furry?? 08:07 CGA: theyre elves 08:08 CAC: ok 08:08 CGA: elves arent animals you clod 08:08 CCA: F-furries?... 08:08 CCA: .///.... 08:08 CCA: How lewd... 08:08 CAC: don't ask 08:08 CGA: ech 08:08 CGA: people dont look good with fur 08:08 CTA: well........ 08:08 CGA: they look like horrible science experiments gone wrong 08:08 CGA: anyway, beau, whats this disk you put here? 08:08 CAC: I bet they'd be good hunting though 08:08 CTA: cool, i 08:09 CCA: Disk?... 08:09 CGA: yeah it says gristtorrent 08:09 CGA: whats it do 08:09 CTA: om not sure your supposed o kill them, 08:09 CCA: I have no idea... 08:09 CCA: I must have deployed it while I was still pissed... 08:09 CTA: like, i pretty sure im not supposed to kill my dragons, 08:09 CCA: so I don't remember... 08:09 CAC: ugh 08:09 CGA: yeah i saw you deploy it right after i entered 08:10 CTA: not like i would be stupid enough to try, these things are fucking huge 08:10 CGA: i captchalogued it just in case 08:10 CAC: most useless teammates 08:10 CAC: ever 08:10 CTA: like their are villages on their back 08:10 CGA: im trying to find out what this shit does 08:10 CCA: Nate, what do you want us to do?... 08:10 CAC: be competent? 08:10 CCA: It seems one can only server on eother person... 08:10 CCA: So doir is the only one here who can server you... 08:10 CAA: But if we have other players, we need to get them in as well. 08:11 CGA: i want to serve leon because no one else knows him :S 08:11 CAC: nope 08:11 CTA: well, im not so sure, i think you just need the disk 08:11 CGA: oh, i forgot 08:11 CAC: I want to see what the freah meat can do 08:11 CGA: we do need to get them in 08:11 CAC: before I jump in 08:11 CAA: So, you want to be last? 08:11 CGA: if you hadnt served jack/dean we could have brought you in :P 08:11 CAC: burning to death might not be the worst option 08:11 CAC: Someone should have let me know then 08:12 CGA: i dont think we knew that then 08:12 CGA: anyway, im going topside 08:12 CGA: beau, can you deploy anything else? 08:12 CCA: theres... 08:12 CCA: a piano looking thing... 08:12 CCA: with a keyboard... 08:12 CGA: can you deploy it? 08:12 CCA: Not enough grist :(... 08:13 CGA: aw 08:13 CAA: How do we get Grist>/ 08:13 CGA: how much do we need 08:13 CTA: pff, i need to find a way to send you some 08:13 CAA: Grist?* 08:13 CCA: Kill imps... 08:13 CCA: I got some... 08:13 CGA: why dean, how much do you need? 08:13 CTA: ^^^ 08:13 CCA: only a little though... 08:13 CAC: a shit ton 08:13 CGA: (( can we claim to have killed imps out of sessions? )) 08:13 CGA: *have 08:13 CGA: not need 08:13 CTA: nah, i got a bunch 08:13 CGA: okay 08:13 CAC: at least Jack was kind enough 08:14 CAC: to leave us with a boon 08:14 CGA: what? 08:14 CTA: a lot of girst 08:14 CAC: Like thousands 08:14 CAA: Oh. 08:14 CGA: oh 08:14 CAA: I have been avoiding them. 08:14 CCA: you and me both kate... 08:14 CAA: But if Beau has killed some I'm sure I can manage. 08:14 CCA: mine seem more... 08:14 CCA: instigating... 08:14 CGA: lol beau can you see me 08:15 CGA: im on the circley thing waving 08:15 CAC: Doir 08:15 CCA: That is dangerous'... 08:15 CAC: are you ready to serve 08:15 CGA: yeah but we need to get the two other dudes in first 08:15 CGA: if i serve you the chain will be complete 08:15 CAC: that's what I meant 08:15 CGA: neither of them are on 08:15 CGA: we'll just have to wait 08:16 CAC: easy for you to say 08:16 CAC: you're safe with your tasty foxes 08:16 CGA: so 08:16 CGA: hey i only saw one and its gone now 08:16 CGA: you can kill any animal in this forest as long as its not cute or a fox 08:17 CGA: actually no 08:17 CGA: dont kill any 08:17 CCA: it was probably buried in the massive pile of bullshit that is what you got for a land... 08:17 CCA: You get fucking foxes, while I get a block of hardened tree sap >:(... 08:17 CGA: sorry for being so awesome without trying 08:17 CGA: speaking of being awesome 08:18 CGA: can you redeem yourself by smashing that creepy evil looking guy with a table 08:18 CGA: is that an imp 08:18 CTA: i got dargons 08:18 CGA: dargon ranpo 08:18 CAA: If anyone can get access to the new humans, have them bring Nate in ASAP. 08:19 CAA: We will stall as long as we can, but in the event of an emergency, Nate, clear enough room for the 3 machines. 08:19 CTA: guys i gotta go deal with some imps 08:19 CAA: We'll place them quickly and get you in in less than a minute. 08:19 CAC: done 08:19 CAA: Alright. 08:19 CGA: alright cya dean 08:19 CTA ceased responding to memo. 08:19 CGA: beau please kill the guy 08:20 CGA: he has an alien face :c 08:20 CCA: KK... 08:20 CCA: there... 08:20 CGA: yay 08:20 CAA: Otherwise, those who can, figure out what those machines are capable of. 08:20 CCA: you have a fridge in you lab now... 08:20 CAA: I am going hunting for imps. 08:20 CAA: Good luck. 08:20 CCA: luck... 08:20 CGA: yeah 08:20 CCA: I'm on that Kate... 08:20 CGA: it would really help if this lab didnt have a big hole in the side 08:20 CGA: :/ 08:21 CGA: im gonna install gristtorrent 08:21 CAC: I'm going to try 08:21 CAC: and not burn 08:21 CAC: to death 08:21 CCA: you do that the both of you... 08:21 CGA: oh my god dean does have a shitton of grist 08:22 CGA: how much do we need for the piano? 08:22 CCA: Ok, more imps are arriving, I ust go, farewell my friends... 08:22 CCA: Idk... 08:22 CCA ceased responding to memo. 08:22 CGA: wait i need a piano 08:22 CAC: too bad 08:22 CGA: agh cya ca 08:22 CGA: *ac 08:22 CGA ceased responding to memo. 08:23 CAC: welp 08:23 CAC: I'm going to head out 08:23 CAC: make sure things haven't gone to shit 08:23 CAC: before I can enter 08:24 CAC: see ya 08:24 CAC: hopefully 08:24 CAC ceased responding to memo.